The Forbidden Fruit
by A.C.nelli
Summary: AU; Two different worlds are crashing on each other, when Edward meets Leah. It's a forbidden love, but everyone knows that The Forbidden Fruit is the sweetest and the one you'll most desire.


_AU; Edward's family is moving back to Forks. When he meets Leah there world is shaken._

_A story full of secrets, natural enemies and a forbidden love. _

_This story is my own version of twilight. Of course everything belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using her characters, so I own nothing. _

_There will be no Bella in this story. It's __**The Forbidden Fruit**__ Leah and Edward will be tasting... join them on their way full of love, fun, desperation and self-doubts. _

* * *

><p><em>Forks.<em>

I don't know if I should be happy about the aspect that we're here again. After such a long time. Soft raindrops are drumming against the car, bringing me with its steady rhythm into an all to familiar isolation. It's something I've learned over the years to protect myself with. When I guard me like that I can shut out the thoughts and this loud world out there who seems to be constantly trying to put me over the edge.

Carlisle considers this as a gift.. but in my mind it's a curse. In fact it did help me more than one time in the last 90 years to be a mind reader. Every step and any move the others want to do appears in there mind, giving it away to me in the same time. I can stop them before they even have time to do it.

But to hear someone's thoughts could be also a never ending torture. I'll never get used to catch moments in some people's mind...no matter if they're evil or desperate... it's always depressing and exhausting.

In moments like this when we need to move again, I feel like I'm standing in the wrong line, waiting and waiting for something that will never appear to me when it's finally my turn.

How can you ever get used to a place when you know for sure that you can't be here forever?

* * *

><p>I feel strange... I can't get off the intention that something is completely wrong with me... or that something important will happen.. but not in a good way. In fact I really can't describe it.. it's just scary.<p>

For a few days I'm feeling dizzy and spacy. Sometimes it's so bad that I need to fight down the urge to puke .. - and maybe I'm just crazy, but the more I'm further away from the reservation the feeling gets worse.

But sometimes I can't stay in La Push. All this pitiful looks and the more than obvious whispers...

I just couldn't bare it to see Sam or Paul or anyone who knows about it. A desperate giggle escaped my mouth. As if anybody wouldn't know... it's ridiculous.

Like I could run away from the ugly truth when I need to face it every fucking day.

The door bell is waking me up from my self-pitying thoughts, causing me to look up from the CD cover which I was watching for years without even noticing that suddenly three more people came in to Pete's Music Store.

* * *

><p>Music is like a drug. At least to me it is. If nothing is able to cheer me up...music does. Alice often teases me about being an old man, who prefers Classic instead of moving with the time.<p>

But she knows as well as me that this isn't the truth. Yes, I'm a classic man... but if you would look into my not too small collection of LP's and CD's you can guess, that you can find there almost every kind of music this world produced over the years.

So it isn't a surprise that I – just minutes after we arrived at our new (or should I say old?) home – made out the local music stores. Well, there is only one in Forks. _Pete's Music Store. _

Just before I can open the door I can already smell them in there. Blood, sweat, perfume. It's a mixture, which blood is the most present of course.

Human blood...I can remember like it was yesterday when I tasted it for the last time.

I can't describe how hard it is to resist it. Sure, the blood of animals does his effect and satisfy the hunger for blood, which is almost insatiable, but it will never be a comparable alternative.

My self control is a thing I should be proud of, I guess. I'll never reach Carlisle's ability to ignore the smell and the incomparable sound of a beating heart, which is pumping the red warm elixir throung every vain, feeding the human body with it's urgent needs.

But just now I'm standing here. Stunned and anable to move my eyes from this girl I'm just seeing.

My mind's blank, leaving me in a pool of blackness, where just one thing seems to exist.

I can't remember that I've ever seen someone more beautiful, someone more desirable.

A few feet away she is standing right before me and the second I entered the store she looks at me with that deep brown eyes which seem to be almost black.

Her pitch black straight hair which reaches her hips flows around her slender body and is framing her beautiful face. The high cheekbones and the honey-colored skin leaving no doubt that she's native.

But something is completely wrong and I wonder why it's just now that I mention it.

While I'm watching her in amazement her face is marked by complete horror.

* * *

><p><em>A.N.: Please let me know what you think about it. There have to be a lot of grammatical and spelling mistakes, but this was just an impulse..and I had barely time to write it. _

_I really hope you like the idea of a different twilight story … _

_Forgive me my horrible english. I hope I can improve it with the time by writing more fanfictions..  
><em>


End file.
